FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHUN
by Lord Freeman
Summary: Celebrando el Cumpleaños de uno de los Personajes mas queridos en la Red


**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHUN**

8 de septiembre 11:50 de la noche

Vemos a una figura conocida de cabellos verdes entrar a su habitación muy cansado y apenas si entra se deja caer en su cama pesadamente, un poco antes de dormirse el joven recuerda todo lo que ocurrió ese mismo día

FLASHBACK

Shun regresa de su acostumbrada caminata matutina y luego de tomar una rápida ducha al salir se encuentra en la puerta de su habitación a la amazona del camaleón

Buenos días shun- dijo la chica quien estaba esperando a que el joven saliera de su habitación-

Bueno días june- respondió el chico amablemente sin embargo noto que la joven se comportaba algo extraña por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿pasa algo?-

Pues...- june se sonrojo un poco por la pregunta-

La chica se quedo mirando el rostro del joven frente a ella sin duda era un chico muy apuesto cuya curiosa expresión era igual a la de un niño pequeño lo cual provoco que june quedara hipnotizada mirando el hermoso rostro del santo un par de minutos hasta que de vuelta a la realidad la joven por fin actuó

!E... ESPERA! ¿JUNE A... A DONDE ME LLEVAS?- pregunto el joven confundido cuando la chica tomo su mano y se lo llevo casi a rastras afuera de la mansión-

El joven se sonrojo bastante al sentir el cálido contacto de la mano de june tomando la suya, era increíble como es que a pesar de llevar un buen tiempo de novios el santo se sonrojara con algo tan simple como eso pero en fin así era shun, la chica lo llevo a uno de los jardines de la mansión donde por fin soltó al chico y después de mirar a todos lados como para que nadie la escuchara por fin decidió hablar

Bueno shun yo... yo quisiera pedirte... - dijo la chica muy sonrojada-

¿Si?- pregunto el joven un tanto ansioso por lo que la chica le quería pedir-

¿Me... me acompañarías al centro de la ciudad a hacer unas compras?- por fin dijo la chica-

Ahhh era eso- dijo shun un tanto decepcionado-

Si...- dijo june tímidamente-

¿Y para eso me trajiste hasta aquí?- pregunto el chico-

Bueno es que si ikki...- empezó a decir la joven-

Si ya entiendo- se limito a decir shun-

Y es que la simple palabra "ikki" lo explicaba todo, el nombre de su adorado niisan cuya extrema sobre protección ya tenia al chico casi al borde de un ataque de nervios pues desde que shun y june eran novios no había momento del día en que no los estuviera vigilando esperando cualquier ridículo y absurdo pretexto para separar a la pareja alegando siempre que shun aun era un "niño" para tener novia lo cual había llevado a la pareja a casi romper su relación en mas de una ocasión si no fuera por el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro

Comprenderás que si ikki se entera de esta cita estaré firmando mi sentencia de muerte- dijo la chica-

Vamos no es para tanto- dijo shun-

¿Qué no es para tanto? Si no fuera por que soy una amazona de Atena posiblemente hace mucho tiempo tu hermano me hubiera matado con su "ave fénix"- dijo june-

Bueno si mal no recuerdo una vez casi estuvo a punto de usar su técnica- dijo shun con una pequeña gota de sudor en su cabeza-

Si y solo por que te bese en la mejilla en su presencia imagínate si te hubiera besado en los labios creo que hace mucho hubiera pasado a mejor vida- dijo la joven colmada del sobre protector hermano de su novio-

¿Vamos a ir al centro o vamos a seguir hablando de mi niisan?- pregunto el chico a modo de broma-

Muy gracioso- dijo la chica empujando levemente al santo-

Pero inmediatamente después la joven rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico y lo beso mientras que shun la tomaba de su cintura luego de esto la joven pareja se tomo de las manos y salió de la mansión mientras que eran observados por unos furiosos ojos azules que echaban prácticamente lumbre

¡POR QUE DEMONIOS TIENE QUE ENCARGARSE "ESA" DE DISTRAER A MI HERMANO!- grito ikki prácticamente a punto de salir de la mansión a separar a la pareja-

Por que te necesitamos para arreglar la sala para la fiesta sorpresa de nuestro hermano- dijo hyoga tomando un brazo del fénix para detenerlo-

Así es nosotros solos no podemos hacerlo todo- dijo shiryu quien tenia tomado el otro brazo del fénix-

Además quien mejor para entretener a shun por horas que su novia- dijo seiya colgado del cuello del fénix tratando de inmovilizarlo-

¡JAMAS ACEPTARE QUE SHUN TENGA NOVIAS EL AUN ES UN NIÑO!- grito un iracundo fénix quien elevo su cosmo lleno de rabia y apenas si podía ser detenido por sus tres compañeros-

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SEIYA!- gritaron también molestos shiryu y hyoga por la metida de pata del Pegaso-

Lo siento- dijo el joven de cabellos castaños-

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial shun y june ya están empezando a recoger varios locales del centro de la ciudad, sin embargo el joven observa que su novia solo esta viendo las cosas y al parecer no pretendía comprar nada por lo que luego de mas de 3 horas el chico por fin hablo

¿Buscas algo en especial?- pregunto shun-

Es que aun no veo nada de mi agrado- dijo la chica observando el escaparate de una tienda-

¿Y si mejor regresamos a la mansión?- pregunto shun un tanto cansado-

¿Tu no ves nada que te guste?- pregunto la chica-

Bueno... como solo hemos recorrido tiendas de cosméticos y ropa de mujer- dijo el chico-

Lo siento...- dijo la chica apenada bajando la cabeza-

No... no tienes por que disculparte- dijo shun pues no le gustaba ver a su novia así-

La joven se abrazo a shun quien la acogió en sus brazos con mucho cariño y es que mientras pudiera estar junto a su chica todo lo demás no tenia la menor importancia para el santo, luego de unos momentos la pareja se separa y june habla

¿Qué te parece si desayunamos y luego seguimos nuestro recorrido?- propuso la joven-

Me parece muy bien- dijo shun-

Los jóvenes desayunaron de forma tranquila y amena mientras platicaban recordando varias cosas como por ejemplo como es que se hicieron novios luego de lo cual volvieron a recorrer varias tiendas por un largo rato hasta que finalmente entraron a una tienda de ropa para caballero, june recorrió fascinada el lugar tomando varias prendas para que shun probara

Mira este traje seguro te quería perfecto shun- dijo la chica probando la ropa sobre shun-

Es bonito... pero algo costoso- dijo el santo al ver el precio de la etiqueta-

Bueno pero ¿que te parecen estos pantalones?- pregunto la joven- ¿o esta playera?-

No se... no soy bueno escogiendo ropa- dijo el chico apenado-

¿Sabes lo bien que te verías con este pantalón de cuero?- pregunto june al mostrarle al chico un ajustado pantalón negro que no dejaría prácticamente nada a la imaginación-

Por... por favor june- dijo el chico tan rojo como un semáforo-

Es broma, es broma- dijo la chica divertida-

Luego de esto la amazona siguió probando varias prendas sobre el chico y es que june conocía tan bien a shun que con un simple gesto de la cara del santo podía saber si la ropa que le enseñaba le gustaba o no era de su agrado, finalmente luego de probar casi toda la tienda sobre el pobre caballero la joven lo llevo a una tienda de joyería

¿Ves algo que te guste shun?- pregunto june-

Pues...- shun miro varios objetos hasta que algo acaparo su atención por completo- es precioso-

El joven quedo fascinado con un precioso reloj de oro que tenia grabado un fénix de fuego con las alas extendidas por su parte june no pudo evitar sorprenderse puesto que su novio de una u otra forma siempre acababa vinculando algo con su hermano mayor y era bastante obvio que lo quería mucho por lo que la amazona no pudo evitar sonreír y después de unos minutos le hablo a su novio

¿Te gusta ese reloj shun?- pregunto june-

Si me gusta... pero es demasiado caro- dijo el chico-

Creo que tienes razón- dijo la amazona viendo el precio-

Bueno será mejor que vayamos a otra tienda- dijo shun algo triste-

La pareja salió de la tienda pero apenas si se alejaron un poco june hablo

Oh cielos- dijo la chica-

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto shun-

Olvide mi bolso en la joyería ¿me esperas un momento? No tardo- dijo la joven-

Si- dijo shun-

La joven corrió de regreso a la tienda tardando algo de tiempo en regresar pero lo hizo justo antes de que shun intentara regresar también a la joyería

Disculpa la tardanza- dijo la joven-

No te preocupes- dijo el chico sonriéndole a la amazona-

Disculpe...- se escucho a una tímida voz decir-

¿Si?- pregunto shun al ver a una chica de cabello negro-

Es que mis amigas y yo lo hemos estado viendo desde hace un rato unas dicen que si es y otras dicen que no es...- dijo la joven-

¿De que esta hablando?- pregunto june cuya intuición femenina le decía que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir-

Seré clara... ¿es usted el caballero de Andrómeda que participo en el torneo galáctico?- pregunto la joven-

Si ¿por qué?- dijo el chico-

¡AMIGAS ES EL! ¡ES EL! ¡EL CABALLERO DE ANDRÓMEDA!- grito la chica avisándole a sus amigas-

¡ANDRÓMEDA!- se escucho decir a una multitud de chicas-

Lo sabia- dijo june con una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

¡ANDRÓMEDA DAME TU AUTOGRAFO!- grito una chica-

¡DAME TU TELEFONO!- grito otra-

¡DAME TU E- MAIL!- grito otra-

¡DAME UN BESO!- grito otra-

¡ANDRÓMEDA DAMELO TODO!- grito la mas atrevida-

¿Ehhhh?- shun parpadeaba tiernamente varias veces confundido pues no sabia que hacer-

¡CORRE SHUN!- grito june tomando la mano del chico y llevándoselo para salvarlo de esa avalancha de mujeres-

Quienes persiguieron a la pareja como una estampida de animales salvajes que persiguen a su presa, mientras que june estaba tan furiosa que si hubiera tenido su látigo en ese momento seguro habría puesto en su lugar a todas esas tipas por su parte shun no entendía que es lo que le veían que desde el torneo galáctico tenia mas fanáticas que una estrella de cine pero para fortuna de june milagrosamente pudieron escapar de esa multitud de maniáticas que de seguro hasta la ropa interior le hubieran quitado al santo y luego de descansar un momento de la persecución la chica finalmente hablo

Gracias al cielo pudimos escapar- dijo la joven agotada-

Aun no se por que tengo fanáticas ni siquiera gane el torneo- dijo el chico pensativo-

Ya te has visto en un espejo- dijo june viendo lo atractivo que se veía shun serio y con una mano en el mentón-

Todos los días ¿por qué?- dijo el joven cual niño pequeño-

Mejor olvídalo ¿bien que mas quieres hacer?- pregunto june tomándose del brazo del santo-

Que tal si regresamos a la mansión- dijo el chico-

¿Por... por que tan pronto?- dijo la chica sorprendida-

Bueno por que ya se hace tarde y no me quiero volver a topar con otro grupo de fans- dijo shun viendo que el día se les había escapado pues el sol ya estaba terminando de ocultarse-

June sabia que debía entretener al santo lo mas que pudiera y conociendo bien a los hermanos de shun seguro no habían terminado los preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa por lo que si en ese momento el chico llegaba a la mansión todo se arruinaría, la joven trato de buscar algo mas con que entretener a shun encontrando su salvación al ver la cartelera de un multicinema por lo que sin pensarlo se lo propuso al joven

¿Quieres ver una película?- pregunto la chica-

Bueno... no se...- dijo shun un tanto indeciso-

Vamos- insistió june-

A mi niisan no le gustara que lleguemos muy tarde- dijo el chico temeroso-

No pienses en eso vamos por favor además ten por seguro que en el cine no habrá fans que te molesten- dijo june-

Esta bien- dijo el chico suspirando resignado a ser regañado por ikki y diciendo- no puedo negarte nada-

¡GRACIAS SHUN!- grito la joven abrazando con fuerza al santo y besándolo sorpresivamente-

Me... mejor entremos de una vez- dijo el chico muy sonrojado por el beso-

La joven pareja entro y luego de una breve visita a la dulcería del multicinema y una breve discusión sobre cual película verían finalmente optaron por una romántica que duro cerca de cuatro horas en las cuales la chica no soltó para nada el brazo de shun hasta que esta termino

La película estuvo estupenda- dijo shun al salir de la sala-

Si pero algo triste- dijo june-

Un poco- dijo shun sin embargo el joven se detuvo en seco- oh no-

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la amazona-

¡SANTO CIELO ES TARDISIMO MI HERMANO NOS VA A MATAR!- grito el chico al ver que ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche-

Bueno no es tan tar...- june ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase puesto que el joven la toma de la mano y se la llevo rápidamente de ahí a velocidad luz-

Finalmente cuando llegaron a la mansión shun se preparo para recibir el regaño mas grande de su vida por lo que entro sigilosamente a la mansión, todo estaba en penumbras y silencioso dándole a shun falsas esperanzas de que su hermano ya se había dormido, justo cuando el joven ya se creía a salvo de su hermano las luces son encendidas por un ikki con una cara de muy pocos amigos

¡SHUN SE PUEDE SABER QUE HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR!- dijo el fénix bastante molesto-

Yo... esto de...- shun no sabia donde ocultar su cara de la vergüenza que estaba experimentando-

Ikki no lo regañes todo es mi culpa- dijo june interviniendo-

June por favor no intervengas- dijo el joven colocando a la amazona tras de el-

¡ESTE ES UN ASUNTO ENTRE MI HERMANO Y YO ASI QUE SI NO TE IMPORTA RETIRATE!- grito mas molesto el fénix-

Yo no voy a...- june trato de discutir pero shun movió la cabeza de forma negativa y le indico que lo mejor era que se fuera-

La amazona se retiro dejando a los hermanos solos, media hora después shun se encaminaba a su habitación sumamente agotado y es que los regaños de su niisan parecían acabar con las fuerzas del chico quien a duras penas llego a su habitación

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Para el santo de Andrómeda el regaño había valido la pena a cambio de haber pasado un día inolvidable con su novia y estaba tan cansado que tenia la mente en blanco y ni siquiera recordaba que día era mañana todo lo que deseaba era descansar, tan cansado estaba que a los pocos segundo de cerrar sus párpados el chico ya se había dormido profundamente

9 de septiembre 6:30 de la mañana

Vemos a ikki, hyoga y shiryu discutir frente a la puerta del cuarto de shun ya que los 3 estaban decidiendo quien seria el "desafortunado" que despertaría al santo de Andrómeda

Yo no voy a entrar ahí- dijo hyoga-

Vamos no sean cobardes- dijo ikki-

No somos cobardes pero tampoco somos suicidas- dijo shiryu-

¿Por qué no lo despiertas tu?- pregunto hyoga-

Es una buena idea después de todo tu puedes volver a la vida- dijo shiryu-

Muy gracioso lagartija- dijo ikki molesto-

Además si no lo hubieras regañado probablemente habría despertado temprano como siempre- dijo shiryu-

No me lo recuerdes- dijo ikki bastante arrepentido de haber regañado a su otouto la noche anterior a su cumpleaños-

Cielos jamás imagine que shun tuviera ese temperamento cuando alguien lo despierta- dijo hyoga que sintió un escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo-

Bueno después de todo si se parece en algo a ti ikki- dijo shiryu-

Y nosotros que siempre creímos que shun solo era tu hermano de nombre- dijo hyoga-

Vamos no me digan que le tienen miedo a mi hermanito- dijo ikki al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación de shun-

Vemos al pequeño santo de Andrómeda dormir profundamente con una mano cerca de sus labios dándole la imagen de un pequeño y tierno niño que duerme mientras tiene su dedo pulgar metido en su boca prácticamente era como ver dormir a un hermoso ángel

Se ve tan inofensivo- dijo shiryu-

Si tanto como un volcán antes de hacer erupción- dijo hyoga-

¿Bien quien lo despertara?- pregunto ikki-

Paso- dijeron el santo del dragón y del cisne-

Hola muchachos ¿que hacen?- pregunto seiya al llegar con sus compañeros-

Vemos a los 3 santos mirarse entre si y luego esbozar una sonrisa diabólica al encontrar a la victima quiero decir al voluntario perfecto para despertar a shun

Seiya ¿me harías un favor?- pregunto ikki con un gesto diabólico en su rostro-

Claro ¿de que se trata?- pregunto el Pegaso-

¿Podrías despertar a shun?- dijo el fénix-

Claro enseguida- dijo seiya -

El santo se acerca mientras sus compañeros tratan de aguantarse la risa y no pierden detalle de lo que ocurre pero cuando esta el santo a punto de tocar el hombro de shun se detiene regresando con ikki al instante

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el fénix molesto-

Es que recordé que shun no se levanta muy contento cuando alguien interrumpe su sueño- dijo el Pegaso quien era tonto, tonto pero no tanto-

¡YA QUE NO LO QUIERES DESPERTAR POR LAS BUENAS LO HARAS POR LAS MALAS!- al gritar eso el fénix toma al Pegaso como un muñeco y lo lanza contra su hermano-

¡MAMAAAAA!- grita seiya antes de caer encima de shun-

El fénix, el dragón y el cisne se esconden detrás del marco de la puerta esperando lo peor, entonces el santo de Andrómeda se incorpora frotando sus ojos con el revez de su mano y mira al Pegaso en su regazo, sin embargo los ojos del chico están ocultos bajo sus cabellos verdes pasados unos instantes sorpresivamente y sin que nadie lo esperara el joven toma a seiya del brazo lanzándolo violentamente contra el suelo

Creo que no fue muy buena idea despertarlo de esa forma ikki- dijo hyoga a quien las piernas le temblaban-

Es verdad ¿qué tal si no se conforma con acabar con seiya y también nos ataca?- pregunto un no menos temeroso santo del dragón-

El fénix intenta hablar pero permanece callado cuando el cosmo de shun se enciende sin embargo no es el habitual cosmo de Andrómeda sino que es de un color púrpura demás de sentirse terriblemente agresivo y violento

¿Quién se atreve a despertarme?- pregunto shun sin embargo la voz del santo suena como si estuviera poseído por el dios el inframundo-

Shu... shun te juro que no quería molestarte me obligaron- dijo el Pegaso de rodillas-

No me gusta que me despierten después de que pase una mala noche- dijo el santo con un tono helado en su voz- ahora pagaras por tu atrevimiento-

¡POR FAVOR SHUN NO ME MATES PIENSA EN MIS HIJOS!- dijo seiya suplicando por su vida-

Tu no tienes hijos seiya- se escucho decir a shiryu-

¡BUENO PIENSA EN LOS HIJOS QUE PODRIA TENER!- atino a decir el pegasito con una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

Que Zeus nos libre- se escucho decir a hyoga-

¡CALLATE COBARDE!- grito shun tomando por el cuello a seiya y levantándolo sin ningún esfuerzo-

Sin embargo justo cuando el Pegaso parece estar a punto de pasar a mejor vida entra a la habitación la amazona del camaleón

Buenos días shun- dijo la chica sonriendo pero se percato de que el chico tenia a seiya tomado del cuello- ¿qué pasa aquí?-

¿Ehhh?- shun al escuchar la voz de june despertó por completo revelando sus hermosos ojos verdes los cuales miraban confundido a la chica- ¿de que hablas june?-

Hablo del por que estas estrangulando a seiya- dijo la amazona-

¿Estrangulando a seiya?- pregunto el chico con un rostro inocente reparando entonces en lo que tenía en su mano-

Sh... shun ¿podrías soltarme?- pregunto el Pegaso quien ya hasta rojo estaba por la falta de oxigeno-

Cielos- el chico soltó rápidamente a su amigo- perdóname seiya-

Gra... gracias- dijo el Pegaso en el suelo-

¿Por qué tenia a seiya tomado del cuello?- se pregunto el niño con varios signos de interrogación arriba de su cabeza-

Eso es lo que yo me pregunto- dijo june- pero mejor lo olvidamos y vamos a desayunar-

al decir esto la chica tomo del brazo a shun y se lo llevo despreocupadamente al comedor mientras que al mismo tiempo eran seguidos muy de cerca por ikki quien como siempre esperaba cualquier pretexto para separarlos y mas atrás venían platicando el dragón y el cisne mientras el Pegaso se queda en el cuarto de shun aun recuperándose

Vaya es increíble- dijo hyoga-

Solo escucho la voz de la chica y despertó por completo- dijo shiryu sorprendido-

Bueno pero ni eso fue suficiente para detenerlo el año pasado- dijo hyoga-

Pues ese fue un merecido castigo por todas las bromitas que le han gastado a shun- dijo shiryu-

Vamos no seas exagerado- dijo hyoga-

¿Shun que te gustaría desayunar?- pregunto june-

Mmmmm bueno primero tengo que ver que hay en la cocina para preparar- dijo el chico pensativo-

No tienes por que preocuparte por eso hoy otouto- dijo ikki mientras iban pasando por la sala que estaba de camino a la cocina-

¿Por qué no?- pregunto el chico-

Por esto- dijo ikki al abrir las puertas de la sala-

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHUN!- se escucho gritar a varias voces-

Serpentinas de colores y varios globos salieron de la habitación dejando a un sorprendido santo de Andrómeda que no daba crédito a lo que veía pues todos los santos dorados se encontraban ahí al igual que Shaina, Marín y Atena

No... no debieron molestarse- dijo shun muy sonrojado pues no le gustaba ser objeto de tanta atención-

No digas eso otouto vamos- al decir esto ikki guió a su hermano dentro de la habitación-

¿Qué te parece el pastel shun?- pregunto Camus-

Frente al chico se encontraba el pastel mas grande que haya visto en su joven vida pero no era eso lo que lo tenia sorprendido si no que este tenia la imagen de la princesa Andrómeda quien en su regazo tenia a un hermoso fénix dorado al ver esto el caballero ya no pudo las lagrimas que escaparon sin control de sus ojos esmeralda

Gra... gracias muchas gracias a todos- dijo el niño sumamente conmovido-

No llores shun es mejor que sonrías- dijo seiya al parecer y colocar una mano en el hombro de su amigo-

Es… es que yo… yo no merezco todo esto- dijo el chico entre sollozos-

Claro que si shun eso y mas te mereces- dijo hyoga-

Bien otouto debes soplar las velas y pedir un deseo- dijo ikki-

¡SI SHUN PIDE UN DESEO!- gritaron todos a coro-

El santo de Andrómeda respiro profundo para luego soplar las 17 velas que había en su pastel de cumpleaños tras lo cual todos aplaudieron con jubilo luego de lo cual empezó la repartición de los regalos por parte de los presentes

Muy bien es hora de entregarle sus presentes a shun- dijo shiryu-

No... por favor ya han hecho mucho por mi- dijo el niño sumamente apenado pues jamás le había gustado recibir obsequios pues no se sentía digno de ellos-

Los aceptas o los aceptas así de simple- dijo Marín

No te queda de otra que recibirlos shun- dijo Shaina-

Tu empiezas seiya- dijo Ikki mientras el Pegaso le entregaba un pequeño paquete al festejado-

Al abrirlo shun encontró la foto de su niisan abrazándolo cuando aun era un bebe la foto que shun creía perdida para siempre había sido colocada en un nuevo y bello marco de color dorado

Tal vez no es mucho pero se que esa es tu foto favorita- dijo seiya apenado por no haberle podido regalar algo mejor a su hermano-

Muchas gracias Seiya- dijo shun abrazando al Pegaso mientras seguía llorando-

Hasta que por fin haces algo bien- dijo ikki bromeando-

Es mi turno shun- dijo shiryu entregándole un paquete un poco mas grande a su hermano-

Pero si es...- dijo shun sorprendido-

Te he visto constantemente sacar ese libro en la biblioteca así que decidí regalártelo para que no tengas que hacerlo mas- dijo el dragón-

Gracias Shiryu- dijo shun al abrazar al dragón mientras que sus lágrimas no parecían tener fin-

Bueno ahora es mi turno- dijo hyoga entregándole a shun su regalo-

Es la batería de cocina que vi en la feria de gastronomía- dijo shun sorprendido-

Como vi que te gusto mucho pensé que serian un buen regalo- dijo el santo del cisne-

Muchas gracias Hyoga- dijo shun abrazando al ruso-

Espero que te guste tu regalo- dijo shaina al ser la siguiente en regalar-

¡ES MUY BONITO GRACIAS SHAINA-SAN!- grito shun al abrir su regalo y encontrar un conejo de peluche muy bonito-

¿Tenias que hacerlo verdad?- pregunto ikki con una mano en la cabeza-

No me pude resistir además míralo- dijo la amazona del ofidio señalando a shun quien abrazaba tiernamente al muñeco como si fuera un niño-

Shun creo que esto te quedara muy bien- dijo Marín al entregarle a shun su regalo que era un hermoso mandil blanco-

Gracias Marín me servirá mucho- dijo el chico muy contento-

Bueno creo que ha llegado nuestro turno- dijo Mu al mismo tiempo que entregaba su regalo- esto es para que no canses mucho tu vista al estudiar shun-

Unos lentes muchas gracias Mu- dijo el santo abrazando al lemuriano-

Toma shun- dijo Aldebaran al entregarle una caja de bombones al festejado- perdona me comí algunos-

No te preocupes Aldebaran- dijo el chico abrazando o tratando de abrazar al gigantesco hombre-

Shun toma- dijo kanon-

Oye yo era el siguiente en entregarle su regalo a shun- dijo saga-

¡CLARO QUE NO!- grito kanon-

¡CLARO QUE SI!- grito saga-

¡QUE NO!- dijo kanon

¡QUE SI!- dijo saga-

Siempre es lo mismo con esos dos- dijo Mu rodando los ojos-

Mientras tanto shun abre los regalos de los gemelos, el de saga era un portafolio de piel muy fino para que shun llevara al colegio mientras que el de kanon era una agenda electrónica para que shun pudiera anotar todos sus pendientes y no se le olvidara nada, estos regalos hicieron muy feliz al santo quien se abalanzo sobre los gemelos

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- grito el chico abrazando a los guardianes de la tercera casa quienes hasta se olvidaron de su riña-

Toma Andrómeda- dijo MM cuyo rostro no era el más feliz de la fiesta-

¿Un pase para la casa del terror?- pregunto shun-

Diviértete- se limito a decir el santo de cáncer-

Gracias- dijo el chico abrazando a MM-

¡OYE, OYE!- grito molesto el santo de la cuarta casa-

Es mi turno toma shun espero que te guste- dijo aioria-

Una pluma fuente es muy bonita gracias aioria- dijo shun abrazando al santo de leo-

Shun se que esto te servirá mucho- dijo shaka entregando su regalo-

Idiota Andrómeda esta del otro lado- dijo MM girando al santo de la sexta casa para que le entregara su regalo a shun-

¿Un rosario?- pregunto shun con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Sabes muy bien que como mi sucesor ya debes empezar a entrenarte para alcanzar la iluminación de buda- dijo el santo de virgo-

¿Y ahora que se habrá fumado este loco?- pregunto ikki-

Bueno gracias shaka- dijo abrazando al santo de virgo-

Ten shun- dijo dokho al entregarle al chico su obsequio que se trataba de especias chinas-

Muchísimas gracias maestro eran las que estaba buscando- dijo shun abrazando al santo de libra con respeto-

Espero que esto te guste shun- dijo milo-

Huele muy bien gracias milo- dijo shun al abrir su regalo y encontrar un perfume de un olor sumamente agradable-

Me toca me toca- dijo Aioros entregando su presente-

¿Píldoras para el insomnio?- pregunto el chico extrañado-

Ah no ese no es- dijo el santo de sagitario haciendo que a todos los presentes le salgan gotas de sudor en la cabeza- este es el correcto-

Una raqueta de tenis gracias Aioros- dijo shun abrazando al santo de la novena casa-

Toma shun espero que te guste- dijo Shura-

Un juego de cuchillos muchas gracias Shura- dijo el chico abrazando al español-

Toma shun- dijo Camus al entregarle al chico unos elegantes zapatos de vestir negros -

Gracias Camus- dijo el chico abrazado al santo de la undécima casa-

Toma shun- dijo afrodita al ser el siguiente en entregar su regalo-

¿Un lápiz labial?- pregunto el chico con una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

¡QUE CLASE DE REGALO ES ESE!- se quejo ikki-

No es para shun si no para su chica- dijo tranquilamente el santo de piscis- se que ambos lo sabrán apreciar-

Gra... gracias afrodita- dijo shun sumamente rojo imaginando a june usando ese labial en sus bellos labios-

Bueno shun es mi turno- dijo Shion-

Una cartera muchas gracias patriarca- dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia pero se sorprendió cuando el patriarca lo abrazo-

Bueno shun ha llegado mi turno- dijo Saori entregándole su regalo al chico-

No puede ser- dijo el chico sorprendido al ver que su regalo era un hermoso traje sastre de color negro-

Se que te quedara perfecto- dijo la reencarnación de Atena-

Muchas gracias saori-san- dijo el chico abrazando a la diosa-

Bueno es mi turno- dijo june al entregarle al chico su obsequio-

Muchas gracias june- dijo el chico al abrir su regalo y encontrar unos pantalones de mezclilla azul-

Esto es increíble- dijo ikki-

¿Qué cosa niisan?- pregunto shun-

Abre tu regalo y lo sabrás- dijo ikki al entregarle su obsequio a su hermano menor-

Pero que coincidencia- dijo shun sorprendido al abrir el regalo de su niisan y encontrar una chamarra de mezclilla azul que combinaba perfectamente con el pantalón que su novia le regalo-

Demasiada coincidencia- dijo ikki mirando de forma asesina a la amazona-

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS DOS!- dijo el chico muy feliz abrazando al mismo tiempo a su hermano y a su novia-

Shun tranquilo- dijo june al tener demasiado cerca el rostro de ikki-

Aunque saben algo- dijo el chico poniendo un rostro serio y melancólico- creo que el mejor regalo que podrían darme las 2 personas que más quiero en este mundo seria que por fin se lleven bien-

Al oír esto june e ikki se miraron fijamente para luego mirar a shun realmente era imposible negarse a lo que ese niño pedía menos tratándose de una fecha tan especial por lo que ambos suspiraron y muy a su pesar se abrazaron sin embargo lejos de ser algo molesto el santo y la amazona sintieron un gran bienestar al hacer las paces como si se hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima entonces shun se unió al abrazo mientras los presentes aplaudían conmovidos por la escena

Pero no creas que la repartición de regalos ha terminado- dijo ikki-

Aun faltan los mas importantes- dijo June al mismo tiempo que junto con el fénix le entregaba al chico una pequeña caja-

¿Mas regalos?- shun no podía creer que aun quisieran regalarle mas cosas-

Pero si es...- dijo shun sumamente sorprendido-

Ya que al abrir el obsequio el santo se encontró con el reloj de oro que vio el día de ayer en la joyería cuando fue de paseo con june, el chico se llevo una mano a la boca mientras que gruesas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos mientras contemplaba el regalo que tenia grabada una inscripción que decía "PARA EL CHICO CON EL CORAZON MAS PURO CON CARIÑO TODOS LOS QUE TE QUEREMOS"

Sabíamos que ese reloj te iba a gustar shun- dijo june-

Así que todos colaboramos para comprártelo- dijo ikki-

Gra... gracias muchas gracias a todos- dijo el chico con una voz apenas audible ya que le era imposible de controlar su llanto-

Si sigues llorando así vas a romper una nueva marca- dijo hyoga bromeando-

Y eso que aun falta el regalo principal- dijo shiryu-

¿Regalo principal?- pregunto el chico que no se creía capaz de soportar otra sorpresa mas-

Colócate esto shun- dijo seiya al entregarle una venda de seda al chico-

¿De que se trata?- pregunto el santo-

Si te dijéramos no seria sorpresa- dijo june-

Solo te diré que todos los dioses al igual que yo pusimos de nuestra parte para darte este regalo shun- dijo saori-

El chico se coloco la venda en los ojos y entonces la diosa elevo su cosmo lo cual fue señal para que los demás dioses que se encontraban en sus respectivos dominios también elevaran sus cosmos después de eso todo quedo en silencio, shun estaba tan nervioso que aun cuando solo habían pasado unos instantes para el fueron una eternidad por lo que con impaciencia hablo

¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda?- pregunto el chico-

Por respuesta unos brazos lo envolvieron en un cálido abrazo lo cual lo confundió de sobremanera ya que la presencia de quien lo abrazaba le era muy conocida pero no era posible por que esa persona había muerto no era posible que en este momento lo estuviera abrazando por lo que el chico no aguanto mas y se quito la venda de los ojos los cuales se abrieron como platos al ver quien lo abraza

Ma... maes...- el chico se había quedado prácticamente mudo de la impresión-

Shun me alegra ver que has crecido mucho- dijo el hombre frente a el-

¡MAESTRO ALBIORE! ¡NO PUEDE SER USTED ESTABA MUERTO!- dijo el chico muy asustado tratando de escapar del santo de plata-

Shun tranquilízate mírame soy yo- dijo el santo quien detuvo firmemente al chico y lo obligo a mirarlo-

Maestro perdóneme, perdóneme...- dijo el chico abrazándose fuertemente a Albiore-

¿De que hablas shun?- pregunto el caballero confundido-

Usted... murió por mi culpa... por mi culpa- dijo el chico llorando amargamente-

Shun eso no es verdad y lo sabes- dijo Albiore limpiando con sus dedos las lagrimas de su pupilo-

¿Pero como es posible que este vivo?- pregunto shun confundido-

Ese es tu regalo por parte de los dioses Albiore tu maestro estará contigo por el día de hoy- dijo Saori-

Cuando tiempo será eso- pregunto ikki-

Hasta la puesta de sol es lo máximo de tiempo permitido lo siento- dijo la diosa-

¿Tan poco?- pregunto el chico algo triste-

Es mejor no pensar en eso y disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que el maestro Albiore este aquí- dijo June-

June tiene razón- dijo Albiore-

Maestro hay tantas cosas que le quiero contar, tantas personas a quien presentarle- dijo el chico muy emocionado-

Pues es mejor que empecemos de una vez- dijo el santo de plata-

El chico le presento a su maestro primero que nada a la reencarnación de Atena a quien el plateado reafirmo su lealtad y respeto, seguidamente a todos los santos dorados aunque hubo cierto temor de que pudiera iniciarse una pelea con Milo y Afrodita pero el Santo de Cefeo sorprendió a todos al no sentir ningún rencor contra los dorados pues ellos solo cumplían ordenes, aun cuando esas ordenes fueron dadas por un dios maligno, luego el chico siguió con las amazonas y sus hermanos hasta llegar con su niisan

Maestro quiero presentarle a mi hermano mayor- dijo el chico-

Así que usted es el hombre que entreno a mi hermano hasta convertirlo en el hombre que es hoy- dijo Ikki-

Y tu debes ser quien cambio su lugar con el de shun para que tuviera una oportunidad de sobrevivir no es así- dijo Albiore-

Ambos santos se miraron por un instante para luego sonreírse y darse la mano para alegría de shun quien siempre deseo que su maestro y su niisan se conocieran tenían tanto en común que sabia que ambos se llevarían de maravilla sintiendo que una gran felicidad lo embargaba al verse cumplido uno de sus mas anhelados sueños

Debo darle las gracias por haber cuidado a mi hermano y por haberlo ayudado a convertirse en un Santo de Atena- dijo el fénix-

No tienes nada que agradecer lo hice con gusto pues llegue a querer a shun tanto como si fuera un hijo- dijo el caballero de Cefeo-

Y usted... usted fue como el padre que nunca tuve- dijo el chico quien nuevamente no pudo contener su llanto-

Ya empezó de nuevo- dijo shiryu-

Era de esperarse- dijo hyoga-

Vamos shun no sigas llorando- dijo June abrazando al chico-

Y por lo que veo June sigue cuidando de ti- dijo Albiore esbozando una gran sonrisa al ver a sus alumnos juntos-

Bueno maestro... ella ahora no solo me cuida- dijo el chico sonrojado-

¿Ah si?- pregunto el santo sin embargo era claro que sabia perfectamente la relación que había entre el santo y la amazona-

Somos... somos novios maestro- dijo june sonrojada y tomándose del brazo del chico-

Es curioso pero no recuerdo haberles dado permiso de ser novios- dijo el hombre-

Pero maestro...- dijo el chico sorprendido-

No lo tomes así shun solo estoy bromeando- dijo el plateado-

Eso no es gracioso maestro- dijo june molesta-

Nada me hace más feliz que ver que los alumnos que quise como si fueran mis hijos estén juntos como pareja- dijo Albiore abrazando a sus aprendices-

Gracias maestro- dijeron shun y june al unísono muy feliz de tener a su maestro con ellos-

¿Pero por que se tardaron tanto en formalizar su relación?- pregunto el santo de plata-

¡MAESTRO!- a los chicos no les agrado para nada ese comentario-

Por su parte todos rieron divertidos ante el acertado comentario de Albiore, luego de esto la fiesta siguió su curso pero todo lo que empieza tiene que termina y llego el atardecer momento en el cual Albiore por fin tuvo que marcharse al otro mundo

Maestro no quiero que se vaya- shun se negaba a permitir que su maestro lo dejara-

shun este ya no es mi lugar sin embargo estoy feliz de poder haberte visto una vez mas nada me hace mas feliz que ver que gozas de buena salud, que tienes a tanta gente que te quiere y que has encontrado el amor- dijo Albiore-

Yo también estoy feliz por haberlo visto de nuevo aunque fuera solo una vez- dijo el chico bajando la cabeza tratando inútilmente de contener su llanto-

Cuídate mucho shun- al decir esto Albiore abrazo al chico-

Tras lo cual el cuerpo del caballero de plata se convirtió en una silueta de luz que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta que desapareció por completo por su parte shun se quedo inmóvil y callado mirando fijamente el lugar donde anteriormente su maestro estuviera de pie entonces pasados unos minutos ikki lo abrazo para confortarlo, shun se aferró a su hermano con fuerza hasta que poco a poco se calmo

finalmente todos los invitados empezaron a retirarse no sin antes abrazar a shun para desearle lo mejor y volver a felicitarlo incluso MM tuvo que hacerlo debido a las amenazas de sus compañeros de armas de no salir vivo de ahí si no felicitaba al cumple añero como debía de hacerlo

Vaya si que fue una gran fiesta- dijo hyoga al ver el gran desorden que quedo después de la celebración-

Supongo que habrá que limpiar- dijo shun-

Sin embargo cuando el chico estuvo a punto de tomar algo para ayudar con la limpieza quedo congelado al escuchar un grito general por parte sus camaradas

¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR UN SOLO PLATO SUCIO NOSOTROS VAMOS A LIMPIAR!- dijeron sus hermanos-

Pero...- trato de decir shun-

Pero nada ahora mismo te llevo a tu habitación- dijo june tomando al chico del brazo-

¿Ikki no los vas a seguir?- pregunto shiryu-

Shun ya no es un niño no tengo por que cuidarlo- se limito a decir el fénix sorprendiendo enormemente a todos por esa respuesta-

Los santos de bronce empezaron a limpiar el lugar de la fiesta mientras que june llevaba al chico a su habitación y de paso lo ayudaba a llevar sus regalos pues eran demasiados para que el pobre chico cargara solo

Bueno ya hemos traído todo- dijo june-

Muchas gracias june- dijo el chico-

El santo y la amazona se miraron fijamente un incomodo silencio se produjo por lo que june decidió retirarse pero justo cuando esta por salir algo se le cae al chico lo cual hace que los 2 se arrodillen para tomar el objeto

¿Qué es esto?- pregunto june-

Es el labial que me regalo Afrodita- dijo el chico nervioso-

¿Te molesta si me lo pruebo?- pregunto la chica-

No claro que no- dijo shun algo sonrojado-

La joven se coloco el labial haciendo que los colores se le suban al rostro al santo de Andrómeda al ver que la amazona se veía mas hermosa, algo que el santo no creía posible, con ese hermoso color carmín en los labios y como si fueran una especia de imán atrajeron inevitablemente al chico

¿Cómo me queda shun? ¿Mmmmmmm?- por respuesta la amazona recibió el beso más apasionado que pudiera recordar que su novio le había dado-

la chica forcejeo un poco aunque fue un acto reflejo mas que otra cosa ya que después se dejo llevar por el beso del santo que fue acompañado por unas cuantas caricias del chico hasta que finalmente el joven dejo de besarla pero sin soltarla

Perdón- dijo el chico apenado por haberle robado ese beso a la joven-

No tienes por que disculparte- dijo la joven recostando su rostro en el hombro del chico- feliz cumpleaños shun-

Luego de decir esto June fue ahora la que beso al santo con todo el amor que era capaz de mostrar una caricia tan sublime que ni siquiera un millón de palabras podrían demostrar mientras que desde el marco de la puerta su hermano los observaba ya no con recelo si no con comprensión para luego cerrar la puerta y dejar a solas a la pareja

¿Sabes que me has dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría haber recibido?- pregunto shun acariciando la hermosa caballera rubia de la amazona-

¿Cuál?- pregunto la chica-

Tu compañía, tu cariño, tu amor nada puede ser mas valioso para mi que eso- respondió el santo haciendo que la amazona se sonroje-

La noche finalmente cae mientras que shun no recuerda haber vivido un día mas hermoso y feliz que ese una día que vivirá en su memoria para siempre al igual que en la memoria de todos los que han tenido la gran fortuna de conocer al puro y justo Caballero de Andrómeda

FIN

N/A: este fic esta dedicado como verán a la fecha de nacimiento de uno de los personajes mas queridos el Santo de Andrómeda quien a mi parecer es el mejor personaje jamás creado también dedico este fic a todos aquellos que como yo comparte admiración y cariño por este chico de verdes cabellos y ojos esmeraldas solo me queda decir ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHUN!


End file.
